


Princess Most Fair

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [5]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rippen really doesn't like this world, it puts stupid thoughts in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Most Fair

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, updates will be further apart but I will keep trying, thank you to everyone who gives me Kudos and Comments.

Part 5  
The Princess Most Fair  
Rippens POV.

I made my rounds, sneering at the mediocre, and overly sentimental, paintings of today’s youth, honestly the optimism of children is gag inducing. This includes the red haired nuisance in my life, who had made a detailed cartoon of me dressed as a fool being pelted and EATEN by tomatoes. Oh how the boy enrages me, I still regret not ending my misery with Professor Evil Professor’s machine. Honestly how a boy, who on day ONE came into my class with a cocky grin and a stupid gleam in his eyes showing all the confidence in the world, defeats me on a regular basis still eludes me.

Thankfully I was able to take my frustration out on the Wiseman, it helped that I was already jealous of the boys statue. As a bonus I could see the pitying look on the heroes face as he tries to comfort the larger boy, though he obviously struggles with complimenting it. Serves him right, playing his hero mind tricks on me in medieval world, cereal world, and then again in super world. Remembering my foolishness gives me an odd tightness in my chest, but I ignore it as class is let out, meaning I can physically take my anger out on the subject of my humility. 

As I enter Fish-Stick-On-A-Stick I look over to see Wiseman holding the statue, and Penn Zero patting his back, my mouth turning up at the sight as I walk into the building. We step into our spaces, Phil prepping the machine making the screen project a dark cave with a cauldron in the center. The familiar weightlessness overcomes me and we are thrust into the portal. Opening my eyes I look around and spot a golden frames mirror with an annoyingly familiar design at the top, then look at the unconscious queen on the wall.

“Ha!” I exclaim “it seems this mission is already mine!” I paused “wait! Why am I compelled to speak in rhythmical rhyme?”

“In this world everyone has to sing” he chimes, completely unbothered by it, no doubt he probably isn’t even being made to.

“Ugh, this will soon get tiring. Check the spectacles before I go mad” I sing. The bright circle appears as he explains I must hex the queen before the princess stops me, and I blink.

“Don’t you mean a Prince or a Knight who gets in my way?”

“No, it’s the princess who plans to save the day” the mirror ripples to show a tall tower. In it were two figures, one was a large chested knight that looks like a male version of the sidekick. The other made me blink, long flowing red hair going past the waist of a poofy pink dress wrapped around a lithe figure to show off the curves of the waist. The brightness of the red curls and long dark eyelashes bring out sparkling blue eyes as she-he spoke with the other excitingly. It’s hard to believe that this is the same hero, but I am pulled back into reality as the mirror changes back to show what I look like just as the Queen awakens.

The mission went on smoothly, I got the stone and the heroes are too busy fighting to stop me, and now I know Penn sleeps with a Teddy Bear causing him to blush embarrassed. I couldn’t help but smile at the expression but controlled myself to trap them with the trees. Of course that didn’t last long as Wiseman had a large version of the Pigoilet crash into the cave. I had to direct my attention towards the ceramic chariot, because with the way the hero looked and this world’s way of bringing out truths I would give them the wrong idea that I had affections towards him when It was just the way this world made him look. My plan fails and I am broken into pieces with Larry going on about what is missing from my pantry and fridge before we are zapped back so that I can go home and sleep off the day and try to forget the hero. I told myself over and over that it was just that world messing with my head until I finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
